


Lalochezia

by ARandomFactoid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalochezia: The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.  A post Arrival moment between Shepard and Thane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalochezia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as a prompt fill from Commander-Diomika. There be cursing ahead... so don't be surprise eh?

“Shitting, fucking, fartnugget fuckery, pissing shitbucket piece of…” Shepard muttered, poking at the wiring inside the co-pilots busted console with her omnitool until a spark from a malfunctioning coupling forced her to jerk her hand back out with one last “fucking shit!” She sat back on her ass, taking a glance at the superficial burn on the edge of her thumb before sticking in her mouth. A subtle clearing of a throat, followed by a soft cough, alerted her to the presence behind her, and his identity.

“I believe my translator may have glitched, this time.” Thane began by way of greeting. "Citadel space protocols kicked in warning me you were mostly likely trying to warn me of an infectious disease.“ He entered the room without waiting for her response, lowering himself to crouch beside her. "You are not at ease, Siha - perhaps you should rest?”

“Ha fuckin’ ha.” Shepard answered around her thumb. "Per’aps t’e ship coul’ get fly wit’out… perhaps the broken-ass ship will just fly it’s fucking-self without sure-as-shit critical repairs" she finished after she pulled her hand away, trying to shake out the burn.

“EDI is quite capable, and most of the crew have returned to duty…” Thane began, stopping short at her glare. "You do not seem yourself, Siha.“

“Well to be fair,” Shepard countered, pulling herself up and onto her knees, "you haven’t known me very long. And this is a Cerberus ship, or was at any fucking rate. Most people know me to be a raging bitch-lord from the hellish slums of Earth out to fuck up and over every alien I see. Fucking hell, Thane, I made my name killing Batarians in the Skyllian Verge - what’s another three hundred- shit!“ she slammed the door to the console hard enough that Thane flinched, bouncing slightly on his heels at the crack of what he was pretty sure was Shepard’s wrist. When she started to rise, he reached for her, cradling the injured wrist in his palm, closing his fingers slightly to encourage her to stay a moment longer.

"Those deaths are not on your soul, Siha.” Thane consoled her. "The Reapers -“

"Nothing your wet goddess has to say will be of any use, Thane.” she spat his name at him. "Those _people_ are dead and because of who they _were_ and what I’ve done - none of it will matter. I risked you and the crew, that I just rescued, in a half-functional ship and destroyed _a star system_. What the hell do you think you’re doing here trying to make me feel fucking better, as if anyone other than you gives a flying fuck.”

He let her go, but didn’t move out of her way. ”I do not presume to use the words of the priests- it would be of no use. I do presume to tell you that you forget that you have bought us time. The price was steep - there are few who could do such a thing. I presume to tell you that you have saved more lives, in the balance, once the Reapers start their war.”

“And until then?” she asked, pulling her injured wrist. "Do I just curse into the abyss for my own amusement?“

Thane smiled at her, brushing his thumb where a smudge of grease had crossed her cheek. ”If you must. It seems my translator chip could use the.. calibration is the word Vakarian would use, I believe.”

"Oh, fuck off. I have to get this looked at” she sighed, stepping around him on her way off of the bridge. She stopped in front of the airlock and turned back. "Can we have dinner later, my cabin, just the two of us?“

"As you wish, Siha.” he nodded in reply before following her out into the CIC.


End file.
